vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kraken (Pirates Constructible Strategy Game)
Summary The Kraken is a cephalopod-like creature that appears in the "Pirates of the Caribbean" set of the table-top game, Pirates Constructible Strategy Game. It is a sea creature from the Pirate faction, and is classified as a "Kraken" type monster. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, possibly 7-B Name: The Kraken Origin: Pirates Constructible Strategy Game Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Giant sea monster, kraken Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Passive Power Nullification (Negate the abilities of crew via Canceler. This includes Immortality types 3, 4, 7, and 8, Power Nullification, limited Invulnerability, Death Manipulation, Regeneration at least Low-Mid, Power Bestowal, Fire Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resurrection, Necromancy, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Possession, etc), Immortality (Types 2, 3, and 4; via Eternal), Resurrection, limited Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; Can regenerate all its missing body parts as long as it is at its home island), Large Size (Type 1; Is somewhat larger than most ships), Adhesive Manipulation (With suction cups), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with "Ghost Ships"), Statistics Amplification (Increases speed under the control of Captain Davy Jones), Curse Manipulation (via Cursed Zone. Curses an area, causing ships within the location to become unsuccessful at any desired action, aside from movement), limited Teleportation (via Hidden Cove. Can teleport to the nearest island), Blessed (via Favor of the Gods. Said gods instantly negate various negative effects), Minor Existence Erasure (via False Treasure. Can instantly remove all of an opponents gold from the game), Weather Manipulation (via Rolling Fog. Can create a moving fog bank), Summoning (via Mermaids. Can summon Mermaids to paralyze opponents), Air Manipulation (via Foul Winds. Creates a zone full of agressive winds, strong enough to move and damage ships), Resistance to Pain (Doesn't respond to pain, and it is unknown if it can feel it) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Is comparable to and can harm ships that have a kinetic energy of 2,370,381,192,777 joules), possibly City level (Comparable to Brachyura, who is stated to have destroyed multiple ancient cities) Speed: Hypersonic normally (Can keep up with ships with the "Ghost Ship" ability, which can move through an island in a matter of seconds), higher under the control of Captain Davy Jones Lifting Strength: Class K (Can restrain and overpower ships of this weight and other sea creatures of this size, its own size should warrant this) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, possibly City Class Durability: Multi-City Block level, possibly City level (Can survive attacks from ships this strong, as well as survive their ramming attacks) Stamina: High (Can move great distances between islands without showing any sign of strain. Can keep up with ghosts and other undead entities) Range: Hundreds of meters physically (Range is comparable to canon and firearm wielders), hundreds of kilometers with Canceler (Can effect the entire game location, which varies but generally includes various islands a great distance from each other) Standard Equipment: None *'Can Create/Summon:' Mermaids Intelligence: Unknown, likely animalistic Weaknesses: Due to Eternal causing the Kraken to resurrect at its home island, this could potentially lead to BFR. Also, it resurrects missing most of it's body, most notably its limbs, forcing it to regenerate before attacking again. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kraken:' The Kraken comes from below the sea and entangles the opponent with its tentacles. It also grants the beast increased speed under the control of Captain Davy Jones. *'Eternal:' When The Kraken is slain, it will resurrect at its home island, though will still be missing a majority of the body parts it lost in battle. It can regenerate at the home island (which at most take about 80 seconds to be fully regenerated), and then go back into combat (though it doesn't need to be fully healed to do this. *'Canceler:' Negates all the abilities of crew in the game, including those who are vastly out of The Kraken's standard range, or even multiple island-lengths away. This effects all crew, including allies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Pirates Constructible Strategy Game Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Board Game Characters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Cephalopods Category:Crossover Characters Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Playable Characters Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Tier 8 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Probability Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Paralysis Users Category:Teleportation Users